Generation of a wideband communications channel is desirable in many applications. One method to generate such as signal involves using a wideband receiver. However, wideband receivers can be expensive and inflexible. As an alternative to a wideband channel, selection of a single channel from many channels based on various metrics has been used, but this does not provide the fidelity of a single, coherent wideband channel. Another method involves requiring that two channels to be combined have coherent references or be driven by the same oscillator, which may not be flexible enough for certain applications.